My Dear Parasyte
by Heavenly Demise
Summary: This story is about a woman that has a different idea about parasites but what will happen once the world finds out?
1. Chapter 1

_My Dear Parasyte_

Chapter 1

 **Going Against the Grain**

 _His Love Was Indifferent,_ was the title of Sonia's first book. She wrote it at a very controversial time. Humans now had knowledge of the parasites existence. She had overstepped the boundaries of human decency by self-publishing such filth. Copies of her book were burned, her name was slandered, and her life threatened. This was all over one book. It was the first one she ever wrote. Good thing she used a pen name: Jasmine. Sonia was afraid everyday of her life to leave her home, go to work, to the store, anywhere really. No one know her true identity but there would be people with connections that would find out. It was only a matter of time. Then everyone would know. The threats that she heard about on the radio would be coming to her via mail or in person on her doorstep. She was always on edge so much so that she shut out all of her friends and family. If they knew it was her that wrote the book they would turn on her as well. No one understood her or cared to try. They heard the parasites can't be all bad if we try to work with them and immediately saw red.

She was arguing that maybe the parasites were doing things for survival. Maybe they didn't all truly mean malicious harm. Sonia built that book around that belief or maybe that belief was just a fantasy all along. Either way no one had ever tried to talk to one of them like a civilized human being so what did anyone really know? They mutilated and ate humans yes, but what drove them to do so? Wasn't it just hunger? Everyone needed to eat. At the same time she wasn't condoning them going around ripping people apart but someone needed to speak to them. Were they all functioning on the same level of intelligence or were there different levels from one to the next? Where did they come from? What was their purpose on Earth? What did they want from time to time or any given time? There were so many unknown variables. How could you just want them dead right there and then? Maybe they were scared when they starting killing, or perhaps it was some sort of misunderstanding or mistake. Whenever a human killed another human they were dealt with by the law but now that it's a species we don't understand they must die. Sonia couldn't accept that as the only answer. Especially when no one was willing to give talking a try.

The story was about a male parasite that cohabitated with a human female. She knew what he was but didn't see him as a threat and he viewed her the same. They both had to keep each other a secret from their own kind lest they both be crucified. This story really stirred up a lot of shit. There were people actually out searching for her just for the purpose of physically bashing her face in. When she was asked questions by a passersby about the book she pretended as if she hadn't heard of it. It was a great cover since she wasn't a native and had moved to Japan from America. She would be in deep poo-poo though if anyone there ever found out the truth. Sonia wanted to move but news about the book was quickly spreading so unless she wanted to hide out under a rock there wasn't much hope. If the police had already figured out her identity then they were waiting for the right time to pounce. They could be already watching her thinking maybe she was helping the parasites. She had certainly heard a lot of accusations. Everyone was in an uproar and if the law didn't know her yet they no doubt wanted to find her and interrogate her. The book publishing process was all done online but they still had her personal information. If the cops really wanted to they could put pressure on the publisher and they would crack sooner or later and talk. This was a dangerous situation and she was in the middle all because she spoke her mind for once.

Even if she left her home and went to a hotel they could still track her down. She would need to go into some serious hiding off the grid stuff. Sonia sighs as she stares into the store window of a trendy clothing store in downtown Japan. She was always so lost in her thoughts that she would find herself wandering through the city, getting lost at times. Everything around her was just background noise to the thoughts she had rolling around in her head. If she wasn't careful though someone might mistake her disinterest for being inhuman and think she was a parasite. That would happen to her. Then she'd have another problem to add to the already formed mountain. Sonia is snapped away from her thoughts by the sight of an elderly Japanese male patron inside the store giving her a wink. She slowly turns and hightails it away from the store. Men that made such direct advances made her uncomfortable, and she found the best way to handle it was to walk away or run. Sonia stops at a café at the end of the street not realizing how hungry she had become.

The soft pink colored walls of the cafe are decorated with beautiful pictures of scenery, and the linoleum tiled floor reminds Sonia of white porcelain. The female attendant at the podium in the front of the room greets her with a smile. Sonia is told by this attendant to be seated wherever she likes. She picks a booth next to the window so that she can watch the sunset while she eats. Her entire Saturday had been spent worrying about consequences to come. A cheerful waitress comes to take her order. Sonia orders a cup of green tea with a plate of rice noodles. The tea is brought out quickly and Sonia is left to her thoughts while waiting for the rest of her order. She sighs resting her chin on her palm bored with life. Just then a female giggles nearby. Sonia turns slightly and sees a couple seated at a small table across the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_My Dear Parasyte_

Chapter 2

 **A Lonely Place**

The girl is rather young probably early twenties is Sonia's best guess. She has long black shiny hair and an attractive face with rather thin lips. The man sitting opposite of her has a muscular physique his shirt does nothing to hide this. His hair is short and brown and he also like the girl is attractive. He laughs along with the girl while rubbing his fingertips over the back her hand teasingly. Sonia wonders why she can't pick up men like that guy. It wasn't like she was unattractive by any standard. She was just so shy when it came to talking to the opposite sex. She had only been with three guys in her entire life. Now she was a high school language teacher with no future prospects. The other instructors were always nice but none were her type per say. She wanted a partner that had a life that was a bit more exciting than her own. All she could do was dream for now. The cheerful waitress comes back with her order and a pair of chopsticks. Sonia thanks her and she moves to another booth to serve a family of four. Just as Sonia digs into the steaming noodles the attractive couple gets up walking hand in hand and leaves. Judging by the smiles on their faces Sonia had a pretty good idea of their destination. Lucky dogs she says to herself. It had been sometime since she had been on a date and even longer since she did the deed with anyone. On the upside she did have her little vibrating friend to take care of business but it would still be nice to have some companionship. Oh well.

Sonia watches the sunset as she finishes the last of her noodles then checks her phone. No one ever called her anymore. She had avoided all of her friends until they eventually stopped calling. The only person she still spoke to on occasion was her mother. She could only imagine how much everyone would hate her if they knew that she wrote that book. That secret was always like a thunderstorm constantly hoovering above her head. If she came out and just confessed there would be some repercussions. Not to mention that her colleagues would want nothing to do with her. The waitress startles her because she wasn't aware that she was already standing next to the table. Sonia pulls off a convincing performance by covering her surprise with a warm smile. The waitress asks if she would like anything else. Sonia declines so the waitress leaves the check and tells her to have a good evening. After paying and leaving a tip Sonia doesn't feel much like going straight home. Maybe she could see a movie or go for a stroll through the local park. She didn't have a whole lot of funds to throw around so Sonia decides to take the walk. She recognizes the park immediately by the tall hedges at the entrance. Upon entering she feels relaxed for once and takes a deep breath. Perhaps she would get back into her workout routine starting tomorrow. When she used to exercise consistently she ran through the park daily. The park was very quiet now unlike the early morning when the birds were chirping and everything flowed with life.

Tension has built up in Sonia's neck giving her a headache. During her walk a park bench comes into view. It's occupied by a man in a business suit. He doesn't even look up as Sonia approaches. She sits down on the end furthest away from the man and massages her tight neck.

"Long day?" asks the man. His voice is strangely neutral.

Sonia looks at him. He is clean shaven with his brown hair cut into a modest style. That's all she can really see because he never turns to face Sonia as he speaks.

"Kind of." Says Sonia in a shy voice.

Silence follows as they both sit sharing the bench. Soon the silence begins to grind on Sonia's nerves and she has to say something, anything to break it.

"Did you come from work?" she asks.

"I was out with a female acquaintance after work but she became quite a nuisance so I had to get rid of her." He responds.

"Oh. It must be nice." Utters Sonia

"Getting rid of her was nice?" inquires the stranger.

"No no, I mean it's at least nice to have someone so interested in you that you have to beat them off."

The stranger turns his head to look at Sonia. They make eye contact for the first time. Sonia notes that his face is very pleasant to look at. He has dark brown eyes, a straight nose, and the rest of his features fit his face well. Sonia and the stranger stare at one another neither of them speak at first.

"I can see why you get a lot of attention." Professes Sonia.

"Do I attract you?" asks the stranger

He never takes his eyes off of Sonia. His gaze isn't intimidating or penetrating surprisingly his eyes are just as neutral as his tone of voice. Sonia can't read this guy at all.

"Well, I don't know."

Sonia can feel her face going red.

"Are you ill?" he asks

"No I just….I have to go now." Says Sonia.

"I do as well." Says the stranger.

They both get up at the same time. Sonia is so nervous walking next to such an attractive guy that her heart is pounding in her chest. She wants to make more small time before they reach the entrance to leave but she can't think of anything. Once they exit the park Sonia stops on the sidewalk just outside to watch what the stranger will do next. He doesn't break stride as he walks in the opposite direction down the sidewalk.

"Wait!" yells Sonia

She was scolding herself on the inside for not keeping her big mouth shut but maybe she should take the intuitive for once instead of waiting around forever for a guy to come to her.

The man stops without turning around.

"What's your name? I mean if I ever see you again I know what to call you." She says

"Takeshi. Takeshi Hirokawa." Says the man as he continues walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

_My Dear Parasyte_

Chapter 3

 **Just Curiosity**

Takeshi Hirokawa. Where had Sonia heard that name before? It sounded vaguely familiar. Had she heard it on the radio or had she seen him on television? His face didn't look too familiar so that couldn't be it. This riddle was going to drive her crazy if she didn't figure it out. Sonia thinks that maybe she could ask someone tomorrow as she unlocks her front door and enters her home. She couldn't be sure that your typical stranger would know the name but if she asked about the book, "Indifferent Love" everyone and their mother knew about that. Sonia sighs as she turns on the water in the tub to prepare for a nice hot bubble bath. As she undresses she mulls over the idea of getting a pet because she was really starting to feel very alone. It was also a plus because if she got a dog it could alert her to any unwanted visitor showing up at her door. That was just an idea though. Sonia slips into the hot bath resting her throbbing head against the back of it. After a long soak she turns down the bed and goes to the kitchen to have one last cup of tea. She switches on the small television set on the counter and sits on a stool to watch. The latest news is on. Sonia didn't follow current events and wasn't at all into politics so none of this interested her much. She massages her temples with her hands. Most of the pain in her head had subsided so the bath helped a lot.

Her eyes wander to the front of her fridge which is empty except for random magnets that she had gotten over time. There wasn't even pictures not one. God her life was sad. Sonia frowns as she pours herself a cup of Jasmine Tea. She almost stopped buying this kind because it was the same as her pen name. Paranoia almost got the best of her making her think people would put two and two together. The logical response was that anyone could buy the tea that didn't mean anything so Sonia continued.

"Recently elected Mayor, Takeshi Hiroawa has put a protection plan in order to protect the local forests." Says TV Reporter#1

Sonia almost spills the tea from her teacup in her rush to get to the television set. There on the television is the same man she saw in the park. He is making a speech about the efforts that he will put forth. She is in total awe as she stares at the screen. His speech is brief then it cuts back to the first reporter.

"That's a leaf up for all the environmentalist. Back to you Jill." Says Reporter #1

"Thank you Ryan. Officials recently declined comments when asked about a slew of murders on the East side of town." Says Reporter #2

Sonia turns off the set not wanting to hear any more senseless babble about harm the parasites were doing. They were doing harm that's true enough but no one really knew any facts about their species. It was more disturbing that no one tried to find out. They just wanted to blow them all to hell and we called ourselves the civilized race. Yeah Sonia was convinced, not!

Why was the mayor out just sitting in the park? Well he was a person too so he had the right to do what he wanted. She can only imagine how tough his days must be so he was probably out enjoying the peace and quiet. She was sort of excited. The mayor was an important person. Had she known it was him at the time she would have asked more questions. He might not have liked that though if he went to the park to be alone. Would she see him again and if she did what would she say? Sonia decides to stop thinking about it before her headache starts up again. Then she washes out her teacup in the sink and goes to bed. Everything needed to be tidy. Messy things was one of Sonia's pet peeves along with rudeness, and bad breath. Soon Sonia falls asleep. Tomorrow was a new day right?

Sonia wakes up later than she intended on Sunday but she couldn't have intended much since she didn't set an alarm. She gets dressed in her workout gear right away and leaves her home for a run. By the time she makes it to the park on her route her watch says that it's 11:30am. Damn, she cursed herself for not planning ahead now the sun was out and it was going to be a long hot run. Running through the park on a Sunday at almost noon she sees all sorts of people. There's a man walking his dog and picking up poop with a baggie, a woman on her cellphone yelling, and little kids playing a game of tag. It was nice to get out and see other people. Even if it was in passing it made her feel less alone. There was no sign of the mayor and Sonia didn't expect there to be. He was working yesterday and that was Saturday so he was most likely working today too because his job was probably very demanding. He didn't come off as the corrupt type so it wasn't like he was sitting in a recliner while everyone else did his work for him. Actually to be quite honest he seemed rather blank. On the news he spoke with purpose anyone could tell he believed in what he preached but he was different that night on the park bench. Maybe his brain was fried.

What if she went to visit him at his office? Sonia smiles during her run. She would never have the balls to do that. Even if she did scrape up the courage to go what reason would she have to be there? It's not like she was just going to walk into his office and say, "hey wanna go on a date?" That would be too embarrassing and not to mention forward. There was no telling how he would react. What if he was already interested in someone? He clearly didn't seem to have trouble turning a woman away. What if he didn't find her attractive? She had beauty but she wasn't the most confident.


	4. Chapter 4

_My Dear Parasyte_

Chapter 4

 **Speak Up**

Sonia ends her run sweat soaked and trying to breathe in through her nose. The run was a lot tougher than she though it would be. She slows down to a jog to gradually bring down her heart rate. Not exercising for a while really made her weak. She bends at the knee now taking slow deep breaths. At about 12:30pm she heads back to her home. Her hamstrings feel sore already. She tries to point her toe when taking steps to help stretch them. After a few minutes it doesn't seem to be helping much so she stops. She passes the floral shop on her way and has to turn back. Flowers were one of her most favorite things. The vast colors and fragrances were amazing to Sonia. A young woman inside is busy clipping long stems on a bouquet of flowers. Sonia silently pouted because she hadn't brought any money with her but that was that. So Sonia heads home and takes a quick shower. She does her laundry for the week and grades papers. The students seemed to be really catching on and that made her smile. It was almost dinner time when she finished the papers completely and the last thing she wanted to do was cook. She puts on a light jacket and goes for a walk. The reason she ended up downtown all the time was because that's where most of the restaurants and shops were located. Out of all the choices though Sonia finds herself back in that same little café. It hasn't changed at all. She chooses her same seat next to the window to once again watch the sunset. A different waitress from the previous night comes to take her order. Sonia places the exact same order and looks at some of the pictures around the room.

They are all very nice and Sonia can't tell which one is the best. That's when she spots the guy with brown hair and a familiar face. He is sitting at a different table than before but his muscles are unforgettable. However, the girl seated across from him isn't the first one that Sonia saw before. He is smiling at this girl as though she is the one. That's why Sonia couldn't date a guy like him because he was a scumbag. How many girls did he bring here? Didn't he have a shred of fear that he might be caught? It sure didn't look like it. That girl was being taken advantage of. On the other hand it could be sort of her fault for not getting to know the guy better. Soon after Sonia is served her tea the two get up and leave together hand in hand. This guy must really be plowing through them thinks Sonia while shaking her head. He was hot so there was that. After finishing and paying Sonia decides to walk off some of the food before bed. After walking around for a while at a book store, and a cosmetic store Sonia decides to head home. On the way she spots the couple. The guy leans over and whispers something in the girl's ear as they walk together. The girl smiles at him and nods. Sonia passes by them and knows all about what happens next again. She gets home and is upset all of a sudden. Changing into her night clothes she lays down and reads. The book was a really interesting mystery about who stole a priceless artifact. Sonia was trying to take a break from her barrage of romance novels. All they did was make her daydream even more about things that don't happen in real life. Her day would start bright and early tomorrow so she had to get some sleep. Sonia switches off the lamp next to the bed and nestles in under the covers. Goodnight.

The alarm clock on her phone is the most annoying song that Sonia could find. That way when it went off she would have to wake up to make it stop. Sonia starts her day with a hot cup of cappuccino. She had saved up for a while to splurge on an expensive cappuccino maker and she was going to enjoy it. So she had a cup every morning before work. Sonia finishes her cappuccino while getting dressed in a tan pencil skirt and white blouse. She checks her watch and has to run. Without enough time to wash her cup she has to leave it in the sink on her way out. Sonia rode the train to work every morning and it usually arrived in a timely fashion but today it was late. By the time Sonia gets to the high school she barely has time to remove her coat before her class enters. Two classes later she enters the teacher's lounge at lunch time to eat the lunch she packed for herself. Reiko Tamura the new female math instructor enters the lounge and it appears that she hesitates to go further when she notices Sonia in the room.

"Hi." Says Sonia slowly.

"Hello." Says Reiko

She then continues over to the coffee maker turning her back on Sonia who is growing more and more nervous by the minute. Reiko even though she was another woman made Sonia nervous most of the time. Reiko Tamura was a gorgeous woman with long purple hair. Sonia knew that the male instructors wanted Reiko even Sonia had occasional dirty thoughts about her perky full breasts. Sonia had never been with a female but there was something about Reiko that got her attention. She seemed like the type that didn't mix her personal life with professional. That was respectable after all you never date a coworker. That was sure to be a recipe for disaster. Sonia couldn't help but wonder what she was like outside of work. She never breathed a word about what she did outside of those school walls ever. Sonia wanted to chat with her.

"So how are you settling in?" asks Sonia.

"Everything is fine." Says Reiko

She turns around stirring a cup of coffee with a thin straw.

"I know what it's like to be in a new place so if you ever have questions I can help." Says Sonia

When Reiko stays silent Sonia feels as if she may have went out on a limb.

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me." Says Reiko

She leaves the room with her cup of coffee.

So much for making friends thinks Sonia.


	5. Chapter 5

_My Dear Parasyte_

Chapter 5

 **Acquaint or more**

The final bell rings signaling the end of the school day. The students happily rush out the door. Sonia left alone in the classroom gathers her things and leaves. On the way down the hall she spots Shinichi and Satomi chatting. Well Satomi was talking Shinichi's mind seems preoccupied. Sonia had pulled him aside a week prior to speak to him about his change in behavior. He had lost his mom so his condition was understandable but there was something else about him that seemed different. He used to be more self-conscious and nervous. Now he was so calm all the time. It was as if he was a completely different person. He wasn't what one would call mechanical just strangely relaxed all the time. It was like after the school break he returned with life all figured out. Anyway Sonia didn't want to force anything out of him. If he didn't want to talk about it there was no pressure. As Sonia makes her way closer to the door she passes the teacher's lounge. A few of her colleagues are inside. They see Sonia and try to get her to have a night out with them but she politely declines. She also notices that Reiko isn't amongst the group. That woman was a mystery. Maybe she was a secret agent living a double life. Sonia laughs to herself while imagining Reiko going on secret missions and fighting bad guys. She almost doesn't lift her head up in time to see Reiko coming her way.

"Oh…hi." Says Sonia

She tries to bring her volume down to cover her surprise.

"Hello." Says Reiko

She stares at Sonia for a moment and for a split second the empty stare reminds Sonia of someone but she can't recall who.

"Are you going home?" asks Sonia

Trying to make small talk because they are now both just standing there in the hallway.

"No. I want to speak with you." Says Reiko calmly

Reiko always looked everyone in the eyes when she spoke but no one could ever get a sense of her feelings because her eyes were always so emotionless.

"What about?" asks Sonia

"I want to ask if you are interested in coming out with me to shop for clothing. Another female point of view would be most helpful." Asks Reiko

"Oh. Now?" asks Sonia

"Friday after work." Says Reiko.

"This Friday?" asks Sonia

"Yes." Says Reiko.

"Like for professional clothes?" asks Sonia

"No, I will require something for an occasion." Says Reiko

Sonia pauses to give her the chance to say more but she doesn't.

"Okay. So where do you want to meet?" asks Sonia

This conversation was becoming painfully awkward.

"I will come to your home. I require your address." Says Reiko

She just stands there staring into Sonia's eyes. Strangely she doesn't even happen to look away. Nothing else seems to catch her attention.

"Well I think I have a paper that I can write it on." Says Sonia

She searches her small satchel and rips a slip of paper from a notebook.

"Do you have a pen?" asks Sonia

"No. I do not." Says Reiko

Sonia hadn't interacted with Reiko enough to know if this was her normal personality. Honestly it was like the absence of a personality. The way she stood there staring and never glancing away.

"Never mind, I think I have one." Says Sonia.

Sonia rummages around in her bag for a second before finding one. Reiko was no help at all. Sonia writes down her address and gives the slip of paper to Reiko.

"Thank you. I will be there at six pm." Says Reiko

She walks away and doesn't even look back. Were some people just naturally strange? What was that woman's deal? Maybe she could learn more about her on Friday. Sonia exits the building to get to the train station. This time the train is on time. Sonia boards with the other passengers and makes her way home. She could kick herself for not bringing a book but decides to play on her phone for a while. The name Takeshi Hirokawa crosses her mind and she can't resist the urge to research him. Most information is pretty general about his election, and plans. Sonia wasn't searching for that she was searching for more personal information.

The train arrives at her stop and Sonia gets off. The whole ride was spent devouring anything she could find about Takeshi. She had found out that he was currently single, never married, and no children. That was unusual for a man that was in his forties unless he was a playboy his whole life. Another thing she didn't know, he was forty. He certainly didn't look that old when they met that night. He could have been thirty five maybe. Was he lying about his age? Why would he? He could have done it for political gain. Still that would make him a liar. On the other hand he could just look good for his age. Sonia wanted to talk to him again bottom line but how? She could drop by his office and leave a gift. That would work only if he was out. If he was in the office when she got there things have the potential to get uncomfortable. There was no information on line about what things he liked not even so much as a hobby listed. Wouldn't it be funny if she got him a copy of Indifferent Love? Surely he must have heard of the book but he most likely wouldn't think it was a very funny gesture. Sonia knew zero about this guy's personal life. So she would have to make a very good guess. However she did know that he was an environmentalist, and she could bet that he recycles. Sonia has a bright idea and goes to buy Takeshi a special gift right then. She had seen these in the store window when she walked around town. Luckily they still had one left.


	6. Chapter 6

_My Dear Parasyte_

Chapter 6

 **Good Thinking Yeah Right**

Tuesday morning Sonia sets her alarm to wake her two hours early. She had to have time to get to the mayor's office and deliver the gift then get to work on time. Sonia dresses in a light pink casual dress that stops just above the knee. She even adds a few accessories to compliment the dress and she was now ready. There was no hassle with finding his address so the trip was simple. Sonia stops outside a small brick building with one large window in the front. She double checks the address. This is the place so she takes a deep breath and enters. The front room is a big open space lined with a few desks that are cluttered with paperwork. There doesn't appear to be anyone else here which is a bit strange. It was very early though but still there should have been someone to greet incoming people. Sonia walks to the center of the room and stands. She notices a brown wooden door on her left that is closed and a door on her right that is open. The door on the right leads to an office with a desk and chair. Beyond that door is a closed door with black letters written on the glass. It reads " **Mayor Takeshi Hirokawa."** Sonia is frozen to the spot for a moment. If she wanted she could turn back now and no one would ever know she was here. That would mean she came all this way and was too chicken to even speak to the man. Sonia clutches the gift underneath her arm carefully and proceeds to his door. After all if he wasn't there she could leave it on his desk with a note. That would be alright. No harm no foul. As Sonia raises her hand to knock she hears voices. They are both male voices but she can't make out what their saying. Maybe this is a bad time if he is meeting with someone. She could put it on the desk in this room and leave. If she did that she would run the risk of it not being delivered or even worse someone else might take credit. She was going to have to man up and do this. Sonia raises her hand again and gives a good firm knock. The two voices inside his office stop abruptly.

"Come in." says a male voice

Sonia turns the knob and enters cautiously. Her heart was beating quickly again. Mayor Takeshi is standing up behind his desk that faces the door but he isn't alone. There is another man present that is standing beside him also facing her. The man is tall she guesses almost six feet. She can also see that his muscles are massive underneath the gray full piece suit that he's wearing. His straight black hair is combed back from his face which is an older face maybe late-forties. It's aged well with a long but strong jawline. His stare is blank but his very presence is so commanding that it sends a single chill down her spine.

"Umm….I." Sonia stops

She swallows the saliva that seems to have piled up in her mouth.

"You may not remember me Mister Hirokawa but I met you in the park a couple nights ago."

Mayor Takeshi stares at Sonia.

"Yes." He confirms.

"I wanted to bring you something because you seemed a bit preoccupied. I can imagine how busy your job must be. Just wanted to make a nice gesture is all." Says Sonia

She feels a bit out of breath and she knows her face is starting to flush. Both men just stare at her neither one of them speak.

"So….here it is."

Sonia takes the gift from under her arm and sits it on the corner of Mayor Takeshi's desk.

"I hope you like it. It's a lamp and the shade is a decorate design made entirely out of recycled paper." Says Sonia

She looks from the lamp to the two men. Mayor Takeshi studies it while the other man never takes his eyes off Sonia. It's starting to make her skin crawl so she looks back to the mayor.

"Well, I hope you like it."

The silence is almost unbearable. Now she was starting to second guess if this was the correct decision at all. Was he insulted, shocked, surprised? Any clue would have been nice but he was downright stone faced. The mayor doesn't say anything at first as he looks back to Sonia. There is about five seconds of straight silence. It wouldn't have been so bad but there wasn't even so much as a clock ticking in the room. It was dead silent in that office except for Sonia's own breathing. She was beginning to think that maybe the men could hear it.

"Thank you." Says Mayor Takeshi

Sonia almost feels like the two of them are studying her the way they stand staring. They don't even look away.

"You're welcome. Um. I have a prior engagement so I have to go." Says Sonia

She doesn't even wait for a reply as she practically runs out of the office. She takes a deep breath of the morning air after she gets out of the building. What the hell was wrong with those guys? Did they get off on watching her squirm? Sonia isn't sure what to think but her head is whirling with ideas. She could march back in there and tell him off for not appreciating what she went out of her way to do for him. Then what would that guy with muscles growing out of muscle do? That wasn't a wise idea at all. What if he was like the mayor's bodyguard or something? Did mayors need that kind of security? Sonia didn't know the first thing about him. What did she expect to happen? She just came barging into his office without an appointment. Right, that must have been it. That was rude of her no doubt interrupting his current appointment. That might even explain their reaction. Egg was on her face this time.


	7. Chapter 7

_My Dear Parasyte_

Chapter 7

 **Regret or Not to?**

After the painfully uncomfortable meeting with Mister Takeshi; Sonia could care less if she ever saw him again. Maybe that statement wasn't entirely true. Mister Takeshi was attractive and so was the guy that looked as if he spent every waking moment in the gym. Could men like them be at all interested in a Plain Jane such as Sonia? Could they possibly have anything in common with her? Still she had tried to initiate a kind relationship and failed miserably. Friday had arrived and Sonia was going about her normal school day. Life always seemed so humdrum for her. She wished for a fraction of the excitement that she read about in novels. On the other hand Sonia was glad that no one had figured about her little book. Otherwise she wouldn't be in line for excitement it would be more like next in line to die. Still there was worry on her mind. Like she had said so many times before it was only a matter of time. Perhaps she should flee the country now while she still could. There was nowhere else on the planet she could hide though so there was no use. This was the daily dilemma in the life of Sonia.

Sonia cracks her knuckles. She had decided to stay in her classroom during the lunch period. Still feeling bluer than usual she opens her bag lunch. No one in the world was more pathetic than she was right now. Sonia would be a liar if she said that meeting with Takeshi hadn't delivered an extra blow of devastation to her self-esteem. She sighs and takes a bite of the sandwich that she packed. It was a turkey sandwich with extra mayo. There is a strong knock on her classroom door.

"Come on in." says Sonia

She has to chew fast in order to swallow before one of her colleague's enter.

"Hello."

Sonia's straightens her posture in surprise. The person now standing in her doorway was none other than Mister Takeshi. Sonia can't seem to bring herself to speak so she ends up just staring at him.

"Miss Sonia Tara?" He asks

Sonia is still so in shock that she can't verbally reply so she instead nods.

"I wanted to come by to thank you for your gift. It was very kind of you." Says Takeshi.

Mister Takeshi now seems like a different person. He is respondent, smiling, and polite. Sonia is completely thrown off by the sudden attitude adjustment. Should she be rude to him? The thought crosses her mind.

"How did you find me?" asks Sonia

She is even more disturbed by the thought of how he could have tracked her down.

"Well you did leave your full name on the gift tag. After all what kind of mayor would I be if I couldn't find one of my special citizens?" he asks smiling.

"Special?" asks Sonia.

"Yes. I wanted to personally invite you to my banquet next week. Please excuse me for the other day. With stress and so many work hours I forgot my manners." He says

"O….okay." responds Sonia.

"I really do enjoy my lamp. Here's my card. I wrote the time and place of the banquet on the back." He says

"I must confess. I am not into politics and I really don't know much about business either." Says Sonia as her cheeks go red.

"This isn't a business call so no need to be nervous. It's only an opportunity for us to get to know each other." Says Mister Takeshi.

"Wow." Says Sonia.

"So will you attend?" he asks.

"I apologize for barging in on you like that. I didn't know you were in a meeting." Says Sonia.

Mister Takeshi waves his hand to dismiss the statement.

"I sometimes get very wrapped up in my work and forget about those most important." He says

"Yeah. I'll come." Says Sonia

"Great then I will see you there." He says

"I still can't believe you came all the way to the school to talk to me. You really didn't have to do that."

"You did the same for me." he says.

After no response from Sonia he smiles again before leaving. Sonia is in such awe that she watches him leave shutting the door softly behind him. Her colleagues were sure to be talking about her now.

Sonia is in no rush to leave at the end of the day. Just as she suspected one of her male colleagues come to stop her in the hallway.

"Did you know that the Mayor our Mayor came in today?" he asks not hiding his excitement.

He might not know the purpose of the visit and Sonia isn't about to spill the beans.

"He did?" asks Sonia pretending to be excited.

She wasn't winning any acting awards but her colleague seems to buy the performance.

"So what did he say?" asks Sonia

"He spoke to Reiko." He says

"What?" Sonia practically shouts.

"Yes apparently he must have his eye on the mystery woman….along with others." He adds.

"What was he talking to her about?" asks Sonia in disbelief.

"I don't know the conversation was pretty hush hush if you know what I mean." He says.

"Not sure that I do." Says Sonia

"Hey. You looked kind of down today. Why don't you come out with me? I am getting together with a few other instructors and painting the town tonight. Are you in?"

"No…sorry I have plans."

"Can't you break them just for tonight? Come on you never come out." He pleads.

"I can't. I really can't. I'm going out with Reiko tonight." Says Sonia

"Say what?"

Her male colleague now stands stunned staring at Sonia in shock.

"She only asked me to go clothes shopping with her." Says Sonia

"Hmmmm…. is that code for something?" he asks.

A little twinkle emerges in his eye and Sonia doesn't like it one bit.

"Are you trying to insinuate something?" asks Sonia bluntly.

"No men have had any luck with her maybe she's really into tuna." He says with a snort.

"I should tell her that you said that!"

"Tell her, any attention from Reiko is good attention. She treats me like part of the wallpaper." He says

Sonia shakes her head and storms away without as much as a goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

My Dear Parasyte

Chapter 8

 _ **Clothing is essential**_

Sonia gets home and changes into a comfy pair of denim shorts with a tee shirt. There was no telling how long Reiko would want to shop so she wanted to be prepared. Her doorbell rings at six precisely. Sonia nervously wipes her sweaty palms on her shorts before opening the door. Reiko Tamura is standing in the doorway still wearing her work clothes.

"Hi." Says Sonia awkwardly.

"Hello. Are you prepared for the trip we agreed upon?" asks Reiko

She gives Sonia her usual emotionless stare.

"Yes. I thought I should change. I didn't know how long we would be." Says Sonia

She looks down at her own attire then back up to Reiko's.

"Was that silly? She asks.

Reiko doesn't respond. She stares at Sonia in silence.

"Soooo….okay I guess we should go." Says Sonia

Sonia locks her door then follows Reiko. They catch the train together. Once they have begun their trip Sonia decides to make small talk.

"So where are we going?" asks Sonia.

"To the clothing store." Says Reiko

This was Sonia's chance to get information.

"Do you have any pets?" asks Sonia

"No I do not." Responds Reiko.

Unlike normally she doesn't look at Sonia. She instead stares out of the train window at the passing scenery.

"Are you enjoying the scenery?" asks Sonia.

"I do not find it bothersome." She says

"Are you excited about shopping?" asks Sonia

"Excitement? No." says Reiko.

Sonia is all out of ideas on what questions to ask to get Reiko to open up. She always appeared so stiff even now.

"Well I don't get to go shopping all that much so I guess I'm a little excited." Says Sonia.

Reiko doesn't respond or look in Sonia's direction.

"Have I said something offensive to you at all?" asks Sonia.

"No." says Reiko as she turns to stare at Sonia's face.

"It's just that you never really seem to want to talk to me about anything." Says Sonia turning away from Reiko's stare.

"So you believe that I dislike you in some way." States Reiko.

"It does come off that way." Says Sonia

"If I harbored distaste for you I would not have asked you to accompany me." Says Reiko

"Okay."

Sonia is put more at ease by Reiko's response.

"The way you look at me it reminds me of someone." Says Sonia.

"Whom?" asks Reiko.

"Two guys really. The mayor and this other guy."

"You know Takeshi Hirokawa?" asks Reiko

Her voice betrays her surprise and Sonia likes that Reiko finally seems interested in something.

"Well I don't know him that personally but I will. He invited me to his banquet." Sonia says as she giggles.

"This I find surprising." Says Reiko

"Why? Is he your boyfriend?" asks Sonia smiling.

"Simply put he is an associate of mine." Says Reiko.

"Do you want him to be more than that?" asks Sonia.

"No." Says Reiko.

Sonia nods and smiles.

"Does he have any close female friends?" asks Sonia

"None that I have been acquainted with. I do not follow Takeshi Hirokawa's personal interests but he is not one to operate without purpose." She says.

Sonia turns back toward Reiko's stare.

"What else do you know about him?" asks Sonia

"You possess a noticeable interest in him." says Reiko

Sonia blushes as she looks away. Just as she does Reiko turns away to watch the scenery.

"We must get off now." She says

"Oh this is our stop?" asks Sonia happy to change the subject.

From now on she was going to focus more on Reiko. After all she had invited her to assist in picking the perfect clothing for whatever this occasion was going to be. After getting off the train Sonia opens her mouth to ask Reiko a question but stops without saying a word. The upscale boutiques in this part of town was astonishing. Sonia had never been to the wealthy part of town. She didn't see a reason to go since she didn't have the funds to purchase anything.

"This is where you shop?" asks Sonia

"I also do not shop often as a result I have a sizeable savings." Says Reiko

She begins walking without looking back. Sonia has to briefly jog to catch up.

"This is amazing! What are we- I mean you buying?" shouts Sonia

"We will soon get to that." Says Reiko

A couple dressed in expensive clothing nearby give Sonia a judgmental glance. She was out of her element but unlike her Reiko never breaks her confident stride.

"Have you been here before?" asks Sonia a bit more quietly this time.

"Yes. On occasion. I do enjoy the tailoring of a few articles of clothing here." Says Reiko.

"I can't believe it." Says Sonia.

"You cannot believe what?" asks Reiko.

"No it's just a figure of speech. I mean I am so excited right now." Says Sonia

Reiko stays silent.

"Where are you from?" asks Sonia.

Reiko stops in her tracks at the question.

"Why would that be important to you?" asks Reiko.

Reiko turns to Sonia and displays an expression that Sonia never thought her capable of making. Reiko's face is strained and she seems ready to explode.

"I'm sorry Reiko. It's not important. We don't ever have to talk about it. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Sonia is shaken for a moment chilled to the core but Reiko doesn't notice or pretends not to notice seeing as she returns to her usual blank stare. As they continue on Sonia thinks she must have hit a nerve. Maybe Reiko's childhood was damaging. She was stupid to ask her about it so plainly. Wanting to ease the tension Sonia points to a shop filled with mannequin's wearing the latest expensive designer fashions.

"Wanna go in there?"

"If you are suggesting then yes." Says Reiko.

Sonia follows Reiko into the store still a little nervous from her previous reaction, although Reiko comfortably returned to normal just like it never happened. There was something different about Reiko though her mannerisms they were quite strange. Sonia couldn't brush it off any longer. Either she was a total psycho which would explain things about her partially or there was something else something more that contributed to explain her completely.


	9. Chapter 9

My Dear Parasyte

Chapter 9

Questions or silence? 

"Soooo….do you like anything?" asks Sonia.

"Is this garment appropriate for dinner?" asks Reiko holding up a silk lavender dress.

"It is if it's at the fanciest restaurant in town." Says Sonia snickering.

"Why do you laugh?" asks Reiko

"It's funny because the dress would only be appropriate for fine dining."

"Oh. That is what I require." Reiko responds.

"So I take it that this is a very special occasion that you're having or being invited to?" asks Sonia shaking her head in utter confusion.

"I was invited to a banquet held by Mister Takeshi." Says Reiko.

"What?" Sonia shouts

Nearby patrons stare.

"Yes you heard correctly." Says Reiko

"How did you get invited?" asks Sonia

"Although it is very exclusive I do have business with Mister Takeshi." Answers Reiko

"What kind of business?" asks Sonia.

"I am afraid I am not at liberty to discuss details." Says Reiko

She turns away from Sonia still holding the dress out in front of her as she begins walking to the purchase counter. Sonia narrows both eyes to slits.

"Are you sure there isn't something going on between you two? I'm only asking because if there is I won't go after him then." Says Sonia.

"Mister Takeshi is not my mate." Says Reiko.

"That doesn't exactly answer the question." Presses Sonia.

"What is the question?" asks Reiko

"Do I need to spell it out?" asks Sonia

"Use your words and ask me the question." Says Reiko

Sonia gasps not sure if Reiko just purposely made a smart comment or not.

"Did you sleep with him?" asks Sonia a little above a whisper.

"In his bed?" asks Reiko

"Did you have sex with him anywhere at any time? Ever?" yells Sonia out of irritation.

The entire store erupts into surprised gasps and murmurs from all around. Even the young lady at the checkout counter avoids eye contact. Reiko smiles at Sonia then breaks into a fit of laughter while watching Sonia with the now bug eyed look on her face. Reiko throws back her head laughing even harder.

"Are you really that uninterested in him?" asks Sonia once again growing unsure of herself.

Everyone in the store is staring at Sonia and Reiko hanging on their every word. Sonia squeezes Reiko's shoulder gently.

"We should go now."

"Yes." Says Reiko smiling as she pays.

They leave the store together and Sonia quickly changes the subject.

"Are you sure you shouldn't have tried on the dress?" asks Sonia.

"The measurements of the garment match my own." Says Reiko

"Well okay." Says Sonia

"You too are attending the banquet. Do you require clothing?" asks Reiko

"Yeah but I don't have the money to afford clothes like that." Says Sonia

"I will purchase a garment for you." Says Reiko.

"No, Reiko. You can't."

"It is my choice." Says Reiko.

"Really? I will owe you big time." Says Sonia excitedly.

"Lead the way and select a dress that is to your liking." Says Reiko with a nod.

"Thank you thank you so much." Says Sonia

She throws her arms around Reiko giving her a big hug. Reiko appears surprised.

Sonia takes a while to look around but finally finds the perfect dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I invited Miss Tara because she is of use to us." Says Takeshi to Gotou.

"How so?" asks Gotou.

"She will assist us with further plans."

"Will she be in agreement with everything?" asks Gotou.

"She may require a small persuasion."

"By whom?" asks Gotou

"Why not let her choose?" asks Takeshi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the weekend and following week are pretty quiet. Sonia still hasn't spoken to the male coworker that offended her. She and Reiko talk the whole week at school causing a few backwards glances. Sonia has done her workouts the whole week and feels she has more energy. Reiko and Sonia are finishing up their classes on a Friday afternoon. The banquet is on this day and is only hours away. Reiko is as cool as a cucumber, but Sonia is very nervous as both women release their classes for the weekend. This was the day. Sonia quickly says her goodbyes and heads straight home to shower and prepare. She had to do a few personal maintenance tasks before she was to be ready. She didn't want to miss a thing as she sprays the side of her neck with perfume. Her goal tonight was to be beautiful and noticed. Her dress was sure to get her noticed. The finishing touches are complete. Sonia grabs her handbag from the kitchen stool and leaves her home headed for the train station. Reiko is already riding the train. It makes a stop at a station and Sonia gets on. She smiles as her eyes meet Reiko's.

"Hey I thought you'd be going a different way." Says Sonia.

"What do you mean?" asks Reiko

Sonia had grown used to Reiko. She was an inquisitive person. It was actually very refreshing but may have been the reason why Reiko didn't have any friends.

"You look great." Says Sonia.

"Appropriate for the occasion." Says Reiko with a single head nod.

Reiko was wearing the dazzling lavender gown cut low exposing her back. She looked wonderful in it a true beauty. Sonia is wearing a more form fitting royal blue gown with sequins down the sides and a wave like cut reaching seductively down the chest area. They were sure to both be noticed at the banquet. Their stop seems to come quickly. Both ladies get off while receiving a few smiles and winks from male riders. Sonia shakes it off as they walk to the building together. Reiko seems to be familiar with the area so Sonia follows her lead. Once they make it to the front door Sonia pauses. The building looks so tall and majestic with all the polished windows and many floors.

"What do you think this will be like? Are we overdressed?" asks Sonia in a panicked voice.

"You're nervous. Why?" asks Reiko tilting her head.

"Mister Takeshi is going to be here and I don't know what to think." Says Sonia.

"You do find favor with him." Says Reiko with a thin smile.

"We can go in now." Says Sonia abruptly.

She would much rather go inside and face the outcome than stand outside and have an uncomfortable conversation about her feelings with Reiko.


	10. Chapter 10

My Dear Parasyte

Chapter 10

It's Time

Once inside Reiko leads the way down the center of the hallway to the elevator at the end. A tall man dressed in a very nice suit is already waiting there. When he turns around Sonia knows that he is the guy from Mister Takeshi's office. Sonia doesn't know why she couldn't recognize him from behind. He was pretty hard to forget.

"Hello Reiko Tamura." He says

"Hello Gotou."

They briefly stare into one another's eyes then Gotou turns to stare at Sonia.

"Hi." Says Sonia nervously.

"She is nervous." States Reiko.

Sonia wants to tell Reiko to button her lips but Gotou's silent gaze is so frightening that it makes her silently squirm in place.

"Hello Sonia." Says Gotou

She nearly jumps out of her skin.

"How do you know my name?" she asks.

The gift tag had her name yes, but the gift wasn't for him so there was no reason he should be calling her by her first name.

"I know many things." Says Gotou while he continues to stare holes through her body.

There was no moment as truly painful as this one. Reiko just stands there watching with clearly no understanding that Sonia needed to be rescued from this situation. Finally the elevator reaches their floor. Reiko gets on followed by Sonia then Gotou. During the elevator ride up to the third floor everyone is silent and Sonia's eyes shift sideways from Gotou to Reiko.

"I understand that you are an instructor along with Reiko." Says Gotou as he continues to face forward.

"Yes that's right." Says Sonia with fear in her eyes.

She couldn't understand why he was asking her questions. He didn't seem like the type that just wanted to make small talk with her that seemed highly unlikely. Sonia swallows hard and almost chokes but plays it off by clearing her throat.

"So are you some kind of body guard for Mister Takeshi?" Asks Sonia.

Gotou actually turns around to look at her now.

"I am his business partner." He says

Sonia freezes and can't bring herself to respond so her and Gotou stare into each other's eyes until the elevator opens to their destination. Gotou holds the elevator doors open while watching as Reiko and Sonia get off first. Sonia's throat is now too dry to swallow as the three walk to the banquet room. Gotou is walking right behind Sonia and her stomach feels as if it's a ball of nerves. She wanted to ask him some question any question to put him on the spot but her mind is blank. On second thought putting a guy like him on the spot still wasn't smart. They reach the outside of the banquet room in silence. Gotou walks ahead and holds the door again. Sonia avoids eye contact with him as she enters a large room with a very cheerful atmosphere. There is a band playing on stage and a bar to the left, round tables with name cards on the right, and a large dance floor in front of the stage. Sonia has never been to such a fancy occasion. She hangs close to Reiko who doesn't seem at all out of sorts.

Sonia pretends to have an itch on her shoulder in order to sneak a peek at Gotou. He isn't behind her and has disappeared somewhere.

"He is strange." Whispers Sonia to Reiko

"Who?" asks Reiko.

"That Gotou guy. He makes me feel like he wants to break me in half." Says Sonia

"Most interesting." asks Reiko

"I don't find anything interesting about it. He's so scary. It's like he has so much power it just isn't-normal." Says Sonia.

"Miss Tara!" says a male voice.

Sonia spins around almost losing her balance.

"Mister Takeshi." Says Sonia in open mouthed surprise.

Mister Takeshi is holding a drink in one hand and smiling at Sonia. Gotou stands silently next to him giving her his chilling stare. Sonia feels goosebumps rise on the back of her arms and can't break away from Gotou's stare. She is unsure if he heard her previous comments and that fear of the unknown grips her core. Her hands begin to tremble and she prays that he can't see them.

"Miss Tara." Repeats Mister Takeshi.

"Mister Takeshi." Says Sonia

Her attention is taken from Gotou but her heart still threatens to come out of her chest.

"I'm so glad that you could join us." He says

"Yes. Me too. This is great." Says Sonia relaxing a bit.

"Enjoy it. I would also like for you and Reiko to join us at our table." Says Mister Takeski.

"Really?" asks Sonia

Mister Takeshi laughs.

"Of course. I'm inviting you. Would you care for a drink?" he asks.

Sonia nods then looks to Reiko.

"I require only water." Says Reiko

Sonia looks a bit discouraged.

"Reiko doesn't drink. It's a party Miss Tara get whatever you like." Says Mister Takeshi all smiles.

"She is nervous." Says Reiko

Sonia bits her bottom lip. Reiko was embarrassing her in front of Mister Takeshi.

"Why on earth would you be nervous?" asks Mister Takeshi

"You are welcome here." He adds with a sly smile

"I'll go get something to drink." Says Sonia

She is dying to get away from this uncomfortable situation. The three are standing there staring at her and she isn't too interested in being the center of their attentions.

"Gotou you should go with her." Says Mister Takeshi

"No!" Sonia practically shouts.

She realizes her error and lowers her voice quickly.

"Thank you but I can get it myself."

Sonia heads to the bar before Mister Takeshi can get another word out.

Hopefully this moment wasn't setting the stage for the entire night Sonia thinks as she gets a fruity alcoholic drink with a straw in the glass. She takes a sip and it's like a tropical explosion of flavor in her mouth. Just as she turns from the bar Mister Takeshi comes up to her.

"Hey. I didn't mean anything by asking Gotou to come over. He's just good to have around." Says Mister Takeshi.

"Really? He's seems very- focused." Says Sonia

"He wouldn't do you any harm." Says Mister Takeshi.

"Ha. He sure looks like he could do someone a lot of harm if he wanted." Says Sonia

"Why do you think that?" asks Mister Takeshi with a skeptical look.

"Are you kidding? His muscles are huge! Plus he just feels different." Says Sonia

"And how do I feel?" asks Mister Takeshi drawing closer.

Sonia blushes and releases a giggle.

"You feel nice." She says

"Shall we?"

Mister Takeshi holds out a hand and escorts Sonia to his table personally. She catches a few nasty glances from a few women in the crowded room.


	11. Chapter 11

My Dear Parasyte

Chapter 11

 _ **Banquet**_

Reiko is as silent as a grave as they sit down at Mister Takeshi's table. Sonia doesn't know what to say as Reiko stares at the activity of other people around them at the banquet. Gotou seems to do the same. Neither of them have gotten a drink or taken as much as a bite of food. If Reiko wasn't going to eat anything Sonia didn't feel right eating either. Maybe Reiko was watching her figure. That must be it. Mister Takeshi smiles at Sonia.

"Are you comfortable? He asks.

Sonia forces a smile and takes a large drink from her glass.

"Yes. I'm good."

"What do you think so far?"

"Of the banquet? It's very nice. This is my first one." Says Sonia

"That's nice to hear." Says Mister Takeshi

Sonia can't help but smile at him.

"Where are you from?" he asks.

"I'm from the United States. I only moved here recently." Says Sonia

"What was it like living in America? I heard that it was all bad manners and pollution." he says.

Sonia laughs nervously.

"No! It's not all that way. It's not like I lived in New York." Sonia looks around the table as she laughs.

Both Reiko and Gotou meet her with silent blank stares. Mister Takeshi smiles politely because he doesn't get the reference.

"O…you have never been to America. Now I feel so smart." Says Sonia her voice filled with sarcasm.

"It was still a fine joke right?" Mister Takeshi asks the others.

"No. You don't have to do that. Perhaps we should be going." Says Sonia.

"Only one hour has passed since our arrival." Says Reiko

She looks at Sonia with her blank stare again. Reiko clearly wanted to stay and wasn't going to back her. Sonia begins to feel all alone.

Mister Takeshi glimpses the sad look in her eyes as she turns away from Reiko.

"Please don't be uncomfortable. It will make me so unhappy. What can I do to get you to stay with us a little longer?" asks Mister Takeshi.

Just then an American song begins to play.

"Um…Reiko would you like to dance?" asks Sonia.

"I have no experience with dance." Says Reiko.

"What? Come on. What music do you like?" asks Sonia excitedly.

Reiko seems to stare right through Sonia when she responds.

"I have never had time for music." She says

Sonia doesn't know if she is doing it on purpose but Reiko has instantly become a real killjoy.

"You like dancing I take it?" asks Mister Takeshi.

"I'm not a professional but I've got a few moves. Do you dance?" asks Sonia.

"I don't get very much time to do anything other than work these days. So I am afraid not." Says Mister Takeshi.

Stupid! She was blowing it by asking questions that were obviously not insightful. No one else was helping with conversation either. Reiko was practically nonexistent.

Sonia ignores the awkwardness and looks down at her cup. On the look down her eyes sweep over Reiko's round breasts. She feels a mix of excitement and guilt as she glances again this time allowing her eyes to linger. They fit so perfectly in the front of her lavender gown. They were so upright and perky. Allowing her thoughts to slip away Sonia wonders about them being free from clothing. Currently being in a crowded room at a banquet that Mister Takeshi invited her to Sonia has to snap back to her senses. This was not acceptable behavior. Who noticed? Sonia looks to Gotou first because he was a man with a stare like no other. Just as she suspected his eyes are solidly focused on her. She swallows hard noticeably in his presence and finally gains the courage to speak.

"What?" she asks him.

Gotou stares for another two seconds before responding.

"I said nothing." Says Gotou

With that response Sonia turns back to Mister Takeshi with a smile. He smiles back at her. She might have only semi dodged a bullet only time will tell.

Mister Takeshi lowers his head and leans in closer to Sonia.

"I've been wanting to ask you a question." He says.

Sonia feels butterflies in her stomach. Could this be a request for a date?

"Sure. Ask away?" Says Sonia

"How open minded are you?" he asks.

If this was some kind of game that lead up to the ultimate question Sonia was in it to win it.

"Very. I will give just about anything a try at least once." Says Sonia

"How do I ask this?"

Mister Takeshi keeps his voice low so the others don't hear the conversation.

"Just ask me." Says Sonia

"Do you think that all in this world are equal?" he asks

"Well yeah human beings." She says

He leans in really close this time.

"The parasites. Do you think we can gain some type of trust with them?" he asks

Sonia's eyes grow wide. He couldn't know about her book. He didn't get that information before the police. Sonia sits in stunned silence for a second.

"I'm sorry. I know that's a sensitive topic." He says turning away.

Sonia wants to engage in the conversation but she is scared stiff to speak her mind to anyone about the parasites. If she did it wouldn't be too hard to figure out that she wrote that book. On the other hand what if Mister Takeshi didn't like her anymore because she was too afraid to speak up? The risk of speaking out was far greater though. Sonia instantly feels extreme sadness so much that her face distorts a bit.

"Making you upset was not my intension." Says Mister Takeshi politely.

Suddenly tears run down her cheeks and she can't stop them. Why was this happening here out of all places? Sonia feels as if she is slowly drowning. She needed to get out of here and fast. She stands up. Mister Takeshi stands up too and gently touches her on the wrist.

"Please accept my sincerest apology."

"I'm sorry…..I…I'm so sorry Mister Takeshi. I need to go."

Just like that Sonia pulls away from his hand and bolts out of the room sobbing like a newborn baby. Mister Takeshi watches her leave.

"Perhaps I should go after her." He says

"Perhaps not." Says Gotou

"She was very upset when I said the word." He says

"Her tears they signify not anger but a great sadness." Says Reiko.

"She may have lost someone due to our kind." Suggests Gotou.


	12. Chapter 12

_My Dear Parasyte_

Chapter 12

 **Solitude**

Sonia's meltdown at the banquet had caused her to retreat into a shell. She's called in sick daily and hasn't been to work in three days. Also, she'd given up on workouts and going out to eat. Seriously, she was very close to admitting defeat. She had already begun to look up relocation information. There was no escaping the book but she could still put some distance between herself and Japan. The breakdown had been so embarrassing that it made her feel she couldn't face anyone. She was so stupid for crying like that then running away. What if Reiko had told all their colleagues the truth about why she was calling in sick? Then she couldn't go back. She was so stupid to think that she had any friends. She had no one here and that was even more reason to move. Sonia begins to tear up as she makes herself a cup of tea. Her life was now worse than it was before. She eyes a pack of cigarettes on the kitchen counter. They were purchased that night after leaving the banquet but she had not yet opened them. The habit had been kicked over a month ago, but in her frenzy, she wanted to go back to it. Sonia opens the pack of cigarettes and goes to her back patio to smoke. As she slides open the door her cellphone rings. The call is from a private number and Sonia is hesitant to answer. The private caller seemed to call daily now. Once yesterday, the day before, and again today. She had been ignoring it but it was becoming quite annoying. Sonia sighs before taking the call.

"Hello." She says

"Sonia Tara?" asks the caller.

"Yes. It's me. Who's this?" asks Sonia

Loud static begins to overtake the line and the call ends. Sonia's heart skips a beat. Who was this person and why was their number disguised? Maybe it was the police and they were on their way to arrest her. They very well could be surrounding her apartment building right now. She peeks out through the panel blinds on the door leading to the deck. A black car with tinted windows is circling the parking lot out back. Sonia quickly backs away her face frozen in fear. She needed to get out now only taking necessities. She grabs her jacket, wallet, and a floral scarf to tie over her head. With her paranoia rising she locks her door and nearly trips down the two front steps. She needed to get to the train station now. The shiny black car is turning the corner and approaching. Sonia tries to look normal and calmly walks down the sidewalk. The car speeds up because she can hear the engine right behind her. Keeping her eyes straight ahead she picks up her pace. Who was after her? Who? After a few more minutes pass the car is driving alongside her. Sonia prays that it just drives away, only it doesn't. Sonia glances over and sees only her reflection in the dark glass. The window glass in the back of the car goes down and Mister Takeshi is staring back. Sonia stops in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" she asks in pure shock.

"I really need to speak with you." He says

"I…I have something planned so maybe some other-time." Says Sonia

"It's extremely important Sonia." He says with sincerity.

"Okay well I can't be long. I…am going to pick up my dog from a friend. So she is expecting me." Says Sonia.

"It will only be a minute. Hop in." he says

He opens the door and moves over. Sonia gets inside and it feels as though her throat might be closing. Mister Takeshi is dressed in his usual business attire. Nothing looks out of place with him or the car. Gotou is driving with his excessive arm muscles straining against his suit coat as he steers. He doesn't seem bothered in the least, and hasn't acknowledged Sonia. That was more than okay with her.

"What is it?" asks Sonia

She tries to hide the nervousness in her voice but it doesn't work.

"It sure has been a challenge trying to get a hold of you." Says Mister Takeshi with a light smile.

"I don't understand. What is this about?" asks Sonia

"I'm not here to force you to relive last Friday. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for your loss. I didn't realize." He says

"My loss? What loss?" she asks shaking her head in confusion.

"The name I mentioned at the banquet made you pretty upset. The parasites."

Sonia goes silent and her expression turns fearful.

"I don't want to cross the line. I just thought you were upset by being reminded and I truly apologize." Says Mister Takeshi.

"But I haven't lost anyone because of a parasite." Confesses Sonia.

Mister Takeshi pauses.

"I don't understand." he says.

Sonia falls silent again and looks away.

Mister Takeshi puts one hand on her shoulder.

"You can trust me with whatever it is." He says

Sonia looks up into his soft kind brown eyes.

"I'm…..I'm afraid." She whispers.

"Of the parasites?" he whispers.

"No. That humankind will…." She whispers back

Gotou turns his head to glance at Sonia from the center mirror. She instantly stops talking, but Mister Takeshi manages to steal back her attention.

"Humankind, will do what?"

Sonia shuts both her eyes tightly for a second before opening them again.

"I can't tell you." Says Sonia

"You don't have any reason to trust me but I think I know what you're saying." He says.

Sonia is instantly more horrified than before.

"What do you mean? I didn't tell you anything! I don't want any trouble with anyone." Sonia says in a rising panic.

"Others may need to lose the fear of being wrong." States Gotou from the driver's seat.

Sonia freezes on the spot with astonishment on her face.

Mister Takeshi looks at Sonia.

"We are not against you." He says in a soft voice.

Sonia shakes her head.

"I just don't know if I'm ready—l mean it's dangerous." Says Sonia.

"Who has threatened you?" asks Mister Takeshi.

Mister Takeshi rubs her on the shoulder.

"There isn't a name. Every single human being wants me dead right now." says Sonia

She was very tired of holding all this in. Maybe she could take a chance for once and let someone help.

"What do you mean when you say everyone?" asks Mister Takeshi.

"It was…the….. It was the damn book. I never should of wrote it. It's caused me nothing but trouble." Says Sonia putting a palm on her head.

Mister Takeshi takes her hands into his now and smiles.

"Miss Sonia Tara. I have a job offer for you." He says.


	13. Chapter 13

_My Dear Parasyte_

Chapter 13

 **Decisions…. Decisions**

It started up her leg that night. It was warm but not slimy. Something that looked like a fleshy cord of some sort was in bed with Sonia. There were two of them and as they drew closer she recognized them to be tentacles. The first one is wiggling up her inner thigh and the other slithered smoothly under her bottom and went up wrapping tightly around her waist. The first tentacle stops immediately at her sex feeling around the sensitive spot there. No, it begins pulling lightly on the spot. Sonia was beginning to feel tingly. Then the tentacles stop suddenly. Straining her eyes in the darkness Sonia sees a tall dark shadow at the end of the bed. She can't make out the face or anything about the identity but there's something ominous about it. Everything about it feels wrong. The long tentacles recoil as she stares at the figure wanting to speak but too afraid. A knot forms in the pit of her stomach.

The alarm clock buzzes then blares the most annoying song startling Sonia from her slumber. After turning off the alarm it takes her brain a few minutes to remove the fog. She was dreaming. There was someone in her room, something fondling her body with weird tentacles. She was violated then ashamed because it was enjoyable for a few minutes. It was all a dream, but it felt so real and weird. After massaging her temples to relax Sonia goes for a shower. She had spoken to Mister Takeshi yesterday in his vehicle about a job. He wanted to relocate her to a better apartment that was in his main building. Free room and board was what he proposed. It sounded too good to be true. That means it usually wasn't. Was Mister Takeshi interested in more than business like a personal fling? It seemed irrational to go through the trouble of relocating her for that though. Sonia had agreed to work for him throughout the summer. He wanted her to come to his office today to look over the job agreement and go over her responsibilities. After the news she broke about the book he seemed more than calm. Come to think of it he seemed happy about it. That was a very shocking first. Sonia feel silent after that because she didn't know what to say to him. She listened to him about the job in total awe. Then nodded agreeing to take the job before getting out of the car and going back inside her place. The surprise outweighed the fear.

The shower was brisk and finished waking her up. She dresses in a stripped blouse with a lacey blue skirt. Fixing her watch on her wrist she realizes she has time for a cappuccino before work. She switches on the tv and hits the button on the maker. There isn't any news about Mister Takeshi not even a mention of her book. She knew better. The witch hunt wasn't over yet. Good thing Mister Takeshi was really on her side and didn't turn her over to the authorities. Sonia shutters as she quickly finishes her cappuccino. There was still time for him to change his mind. Sonia laughs aloud awkwardly. What if no one got her? What if she went stark raving mad first? She laughs again. With her luck that was most likely. She cleans her cup then heads out to catch the train. She hadn't been to work in a week. She had used most of her sick days so unless she really had serious plans to move right this second, she couldn't afford to get fired. She had legitimately been sick and that was her story. Maybe more like mentally sick but she did make a speedy recovery.

Sonia smiles to herself about that as she gets on the train with the other passengers. Then she frowns. Some guys on the train could be just plain awful. If you weren't vigilant some of the perverts would try to rub up against you. It made Sonia gag that's why she always tried to be alert. She had to knee a guy once because he wouldn't leave her alone. Actually, it was during her first train ride to work. She was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress. There wasn't even anything provocative about it. The guy just made up his mind that he wanted to grind her and wouldn't stop. Why should she feel bad about finally defending herself? She shouldn't but deep down she sort of felt bad about the whole situation. That's when she knew she needed to stand up for herself more. Be a stronger person and this stuff won't happen. So much for that though she was still a nobody. Maybe this job offer was her chance to be someone and do important things with her life. Teaching sure wasn't opening any new doors. Not even here in Japan.

She gets off the train and heads to school. To her surprise Reiko is starting up the stairs about to enter through the front doors. She was usually there before Sonia but not today. Where did Reiko live? She wasn't picked up on any of the stops on the train Sonia took. What if she lived on the nicer side of town? She had cash for those expensive gowns. What if she was secretly well off? That didn't matter to Sonia she liked Reiko. Running to catch up she feels a wave of shame again as she eyes Reiko's rear on the way up. Her body was so perfect. She'd love to have Reiko's perfectly round orbs in her hands and mouth. No! she didn't, and she shouldn't be thinking that way about Reiko who was her friend. Mortified at her own thoughts Sonia falls behind Reiko in the hallway and decides not to speak. She hoped Reiko considered her a friend too. There was never anyway of reading her. She never made any faces that Sonia could see.


	14. Chapter 14

_My Dear Parasyte_

Chapter 17

 **The Possible Job**

Sonia releases her class at the ringing of the final bell. As she realizes today is Monday she drops back into the chair at her desk and lets out a deep sigh. Today seemed longer than ever and it was only the start of the week. How was she going to make it through? She stares at fifteen empty chairs that make up her class. Her life was beginning to feel like an endless loop with destination being dead end. Sonia sighs once more as she watches a bird perched on a branch on the tree outside her classroom window. At least she had a classroom with a view. That's called looking on the bright side. The little brown bird tweets to another bird shortly before taking flight. If only Sonia could be like that bird. She needed a hobbies, she needed a life. There had to be something to get her out of this funk. She puts away supplies and tidies the classroom before grabbing her things to leave. On her way down the hall the male colleague that she hoped she'd never see again corners her.

"Hey. I heard that you were sick." He says

"Yeah. I'm better now and kinda in a hurry." Says Sonia

She tries to step past him but he moves to block her again.

"I was wondering if you would be doing summer school again this year?" He asks.

Sonia shrugs.

"I'm not sure."

"What does that even mean? Is that a no?"

"I didn't say that..….I might be taking another job for the summer but I haven't decided."

"A new job hmmmm? Is it for another school?"

"No!"

"If you don't mind me asking who will you be working for?"

"Mister Takeshi I think. Well he offered it to me."

"The mayor?!

"Yeah."

"As in thee Mayor? Mayor Takeshi himself?"

"Yes! Why are you asking like it's so hard to believe?" Sonia raises her volume.

"He did come here a while back. I remember now." Says the colleague

"What does he want you to do?" he asks

Sonia shakes her head.

"I don't know we haven't discussed it yet."

The colleague narrows his eyes.

"Are you sure he is really offering you a job?"

"What do you mean?" asks Sonia

"Don't be so naïve. A man may say one thing but mean another Sonia."

Her male colleague gives her a very judgmental stare.

"I wouldn't have thought you were that kind of woman. Reiko likely but not you."

"If you're calling me that type of woman then it's clear that you don't know me at all! Do me a favor and stay the hell away from me!"

Her colleague starts to stay something else, but Sonia doesn't hear as she storms away. That man had always spoken to her without regard for her feelings. Although she was now infuriated there was no denying that it felt great to tell him off. As Sonia goes down the front steps of the school. She thinks about how this could be a new beginning. No more being the pushover, no more keeping silent when in disagreement with others. No more worrying about being judged for feeling what she felt. This was a new beginning and anyone that treated her badly was going to be cut loose. No more tolerating it. Catching the train, she headed to meet Mister Takeshi to go over the job. This time she was beaming as she took the elevator to the third floor. The building was just as she remembers with sleek furniture, unique architecture, and high-end technology. Getting off she passes the banquet room on her way to Mister Takeshi's office. It was at the end of the hallway. A shiny plaque on the door reads correctly. Sonia knocks twice before opening the door.

"Mister Takeshi. I'm here for our meeting." She says softly

Once inside his office her heart nearly leaps out of her chest. Was it just her or are his muscles a bit larger than before? Mayor Takeshi is nowhere in sight. Its only her and muscles o mega within the corner office. He seems to stare through her with his hulking body seated behind the desk. Her mouth opens but she has trouble making her tongue work to form words.

"You have a meeting with Mister Takeshi yes?" He asks.

His voice comes out strong and confident. Everything about this guy frightened Sonia to her core and now she was alone with him. After a few more minutes of excruciating silence Sonia is finally able to force her mouth into audible speech.

"I'm sorry. Yes, I do."

Sonia manages to speak but can't stop staring at him. She'd never seen a man with so many muscles up close before. Was he a bodybuilder? That would explain a lot.

"He should be back any minute now. There is a seat there you can wait." He says

Sonia looks to the seat in front of her on the opposite side of the desk. She wanted to refuse and hightail it out of there but knew she couldn't. She could make an excuse about needing to use the ladies room but how long could she really stay in there. Time to be an adult and face your fears Sonia attempts to reassure herself. Still it doesn't make her feel any better as he butt lands on the comfy upholstery chair. She tries not to make eye contact and looks at the art hanging on the walls. Silence follows but she can feel the big guys eyes burning into her face. So, she swallows her fear and takes the reigns.

"I don't think I got your name."

"Gotou. We met near the elevator the night of the banquet." He says

"That's right. Sorry."

Sonia knows that she must appear nervous to this man, but he doesn't mention it.

"Your name is Sonia Tara."

"Okay now I feel really bad about not remembering yours."

Sonia giggles but the big guy doesn't so much as crack a smile. Sonia immediately stops laughing and thinks to herself Mister Takeshi you better get your ass here now.


End file.
